User talk:David the Wavid
New episodes Hi David, I noticed a message from you in the forums from back in June saying how you'd fallen behind on the new episodes, and your enthusiasm for the modern day show wasn't great? If you're still feeling this way I would be more than happy to take them over for a while (or indefinitely) as I have more time on my hands at the moment. I don't mind either way and if you'd like to continue with them that's fine with me! I'll leave it up to you. Notdoppler (talk) 22:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I'll start with this weeks episodes later then! Notdoppler (talk) 08:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Just two questions - where do you get the plot summaries (because I've noticed they're not from digitalspy) and do you crop images from the ITV videos? Notdoppler (talk) 19:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Notdoppler (talk) 20:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind resuming the new episodes for the next few weeks because my computer needs fixing and thus I won't be able to edit the site much? Notdoppler (talk) 22:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I can do that. With which episodes you like me to start? Notdoppler (talk) 18:58, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi David, I can certainly do them until the end of the month. I go away on holiday on May 3rd and return on the 20th, and will quite happy resume when I get back. --Karen2310 (talk) 11:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll fill in during that period.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Old Corrie episodes Hi David there are some old episodes of corrie I would love to watch and although some are on you tube the particular one I wanted to watch is not on there, do you know if there are any other sites where I can see them episode 1957 is the one I want to view. I wondered if in the future itv iplayer might let you watch anyone you like. Look forward to hearing from you Kind regards Jo Wilmot Dear David, I was advised to contact you by Wikia Support. I am an actress and played Mrs Allen, a minor role many years ago. I think the Corriepedia site is great, but I wonder do I have any control about pictures that are used? I know you will understand how important image can be and on the Mrs Allen ''contribution there is an rather unflattering photo of me. I think it may be a screen grab as I don't recognise it as a production still. Please can you advise if this can be replaced, I would be so grateful. I am not technologically minded and don't know how to go aboout these things myself. I am afraid I do not have any pictures that I can supply. Many thanks, Caroline Strong. 14:06, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Caroline, changing the picture will be no problem and I will see to it right away. David (talk) 13:43, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Image changed, hopefully this is more appropriate. Regards, --Karen2310 (talk) 15:33, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Dear David, I would just like to thank you for helping me with my query over photos on Corriepedia. I was amazed at how quickly you were able to sort it out, as I imagine you must have so much to deal with. I am very happy with the photo you have replaced it with. Thanks again, Kind regards, Caroline Strong. 13:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Dear David, just looked on the talk page and realised that infact 'Karen' changed the phot for me. So thanks to you both! Caroline.x 13:07, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ihatedavidthewavid. You twat, you deleted my things I did, I'm so gonna bloody murder you, David the pissed off Wavid. Re: Episode 8091 Ahh, sorry, I'm new to the wiki and didn't know. Don't wanna be a burden. Sorry :) ♫Mr Badger ♫ 14:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Elsie picture I've seen that you've posted the famous picture of Elsie looking in the mirror ("Just about right for the knacker's yard"). I don't know what your intention with this is, but just a note to say that it's not taken from the studio session for Episode 1 but is another dry run picture! The wallpaper is patterned and the mirror on the back wall is different to the one used in the transmitted version.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I was just woundering where you get your information and the pics Writing credits Hi David, Having noticed you correcting a writing credit error for 1974,I spotted another possible one a while back. I put a note up on the Talk Page for Christmas Day 1961. The copy of the episode I have credits Carol Nicholas rather than Tony Warren?70s Fan (talk) 23:40, April 15, 2013 (UTC) 5 years! My senses tell me it can't be that long!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's certainly passed remarkably quickly, and here's to the next five! --Karen2310 (talk) 10:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::There'll be a nice update to the Corriepedia page later :). David (talk) 10:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::In fact, it'll be on my blog instead as it's quite informal. David (talk) 12:18, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::BFI episodes. :::Hi David. I've just posted a piece on your trip to the BFI. I've just realised I posted it on John's talk page in error. As,it's rather lengthy,I hope you don't mind if I leave it there. 70s Fan (talk) 14:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::BFI. :::David,thanks for your detailed reply to my earlier post. I much appreciate you answering all my queries and found your comments on the Susi Hush era very interesting. It's terrific that you've been able to get additional info for so many episodes from your last visit to the BFI. I hope that you'll be able to continue filling the gaps from the 69-76 period. Regards,70s Fan (talk) 21:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering wether you wanted/needed another admin to help with the Coronation Street Wiki page. if you do I would be pleased to but if not not worries D Sage 13:18, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Helping Out Hey, David! Sure, we can keep the background if you'd like! As for previewing changes, I could implement the changes and then you could edit as you see fit with keeping or getting rid of anything that I do. If you'd like, I can work on a main page version in my sandbox and send you the link to check it out when I have it done. Let me know which you'd prefer! Grace (profile)•(talk) 15:50, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there! I made a version of the main page on my sandbox which you can see here. I'll keep the skin the same, per your request, but I changed the wordmark and headers a bit just so they look a little cleaner and more like buttons. Let me know what you think! Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:36, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! I'll change the title of the quote section as you requested and then I'll go ahead and implement the sandbox changes to the wikia today :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 15:27, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Theme Designer Hi, I have realised that you haven't got a logo thing up in the corner which is .Favicon file, I was wondering wether you wanted me to make one for you. of like the logo or something different well this is the website I use http://www.favicon.cc/ to make one. Soapslover96 13:40, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Family Categories I'm sorry, I didn't understand. Some of the other family categories had only three people in so I thought that was fine. Sorry again. Episode Template Hi David. I have spent many months/years keeping my own episode summary going from 09-12-60. Since I took early retirement, I have had more time to concentrate updating my records. Each episode has its own summary, split individual scenes showing where it takes place (e..g. living room interior or exterior), the characters in that scene and the length of the scene. My spreadsheet has the following information:- Name of character - date of birth and death; Name of actor/actress - date of birth and death; First filming date and first episode appearance date; Number of episodes; Last filming date and last episode appearance date. Final column has a date which shows the last time the family tree information was updated. Now that I have found an excellent website for putting together family trees, editing and adding everything, printing, sharing, e-mailing, it has become much easier to keep up to date with all the changes. I have been in touch with Glenda Young (corrie.net) and she suggested getting in touch with you as my records are in a different format to what she uses and hopefully I can contribute instead to your excellent corriepedia. Look forward to your reply. All the best. Simon 22:30, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi David. Thanks very much for your reply. I should be able to help fill some of your gaps 1960-76. i have spent years/days/hours getting my database up to date. I was lucky enough to be brought up in a Corrie household from a very young age with my grandparents both watching from day 1. Prior to the internet age, we did record many episodes onto vhs tapes. These got transferred gradually onto dvds. In the early days before the vhs recorder, my family had made notes which came in very handy later when I started compiling my own database of episodes, character/actor/actress profiles etc. I will go through your episode guide from the beginning and let you know what I can do. All the best. Simon Portable Infoboxes Hi, David the Wavid! We're reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! ;''Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn't use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia's traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back. Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It'll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we're here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. ;Tools we’ve designed to ease the process We've enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the "old" infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the "Generate draft markup" button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It's fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the "Convert!" button on the right, which performs the same action as the "Generate draft markup" button. Keep in mind the tool is not perfect, however, and false positives may be returned. . If you'd like, I can help get things rolling by converting a template or two to draft form as an example, as well as watching this forum post for any questions that can be forwarded to the powers that be. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:58, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Viewing Figures Hi there I just saw the Viewing Figures article. I was just wondering were you got the viewing figures from? Thanks Kelvin 101 (talk) :Hi Kelvin, David has asked me to answer this question on his behalf as I did the research on this matter. The article itself does mention most of the following but there's a little more detail here: Most of the figures from 1961 to 1997 came from back issues of two industry magazines - "Television Mail" from 1961 to 1973 and thereafter "Broadcast" (it's basically the same magazine, it just had a relaunch in '73). If there's a chart placing alongside the figure, it came from the magazine, and the back issues were in the British Newspaper Library which is a part of the normal British Library, now based in St. Pancras. Now, that magazine only published the figure when the programme appeared in the top 10 (up to 1961) or the top 20 (thereafter). Any viewing figure that's outside the top 10/20 and therefore on our site as "chart placing unknown" came from the IBA archive which is held by the British Film Institute and can be viewed by appointment at their Rueben Library on London's South Bank. Post 1997 figures come from the BARB website.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:55, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks Jtomlin1uk I hadn't seen your message before today but its avenue I will certainly pursue. Thanks Kelvin 101 (talk) 00:29, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Hi, I just thought I'd let you know that the page titled Larchfield Young Offenders Institute contains irrelevant and inappropriate material. Can it be a candidate for deletion and if so, how?? Thanks Poppyisacat (talk) 19:13, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :I've just seen it and deleted Karen2310 (talk) 19:16, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Entertainment Footers Hi, i submitted you for drama footer on Entertainment Wikia for drama. Emmerdale has been submitted aswell an the person who will talk to youor one of the other admins, Raylan 13 is considering dividing it into a soap drama footer aswell so if he creates it he will change the footer on your wiki to soap. Ashadj (talk) 16:39, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello David, this is a great site keep up the hard work, just a quick question quite new to this do you have any old episodes dating back to the 70s/80s that are not on DVD I cannot find any or anybody that has them, do you have any or know anyone who will? I understand your very busy but if you could reply with an answer that would be great. Thanks Callum Sorry forgot to add this --CallumPem (talk) 13:13, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Camera Shop Hi David, I am a life long fan of the Street, or Corra (I dont like 'Corrie', it doesnt roll off the tongue and I know many of the older cast members arent fans!) and have just happened to have read your post on the Camera Shop, and Camera Shop Flat. I want to say a personal thank you. My late and very much missed godmother, Poppy Lane (her stage name, not her real name) played Mrs Barnes in 1971, her first appearance I understand in the Street, and although she was to appear in the odd bit part and extra part for the next 24 years (her last extra part being a stall holder behind Jack & Vera Duckworth in episode 3884 in July 1995). Losing a loved one is hard, but I have so many happy memories, and her wonderful collections of photo's, clippings and press photo's from her time on TV. For me, being able to see her here on a website I consider as one of my favourites, is most heart warming, so thank you, a huge thank you. Keep up the good work. I try and keep my hand in with the odd bit here and there on this site (I have a vast knowledge of The Street that I am not ashamed to admit). Very best wishes to you and the other king-pins of Corriepedia! Nick New Soap Wiki Good Evening, I am writing to you because I have just made a new account and I am currently making a wiki which will be a new soap opera I have created and intended to run as if a real soap opera in real time but in script form. It will follow a street in Northern Britain but what sets it apart from other soaps is it is completely realistic and will feature strong language, topical conversations and will resemble real life and issues at much as possible. I am writing to ask if you or if you know of any other users who would be interested in assisting in the creating process or help maintain this new soap. If you could spread the word of this new soap opera and that anyone wishing to help to message me that would be great. Thanks a lot RomeoHagan14 (talk) 20:18, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Killers Why did you delete my category page? I'm not going to recreate it, I'm just curious. H3mh7b (talk) 20:29, April 1, 2017 (UTC)I see. I was merely following in the footsteps of other soap-opera wikis, as they often have a "killers" category. I will adhere to your request, however, can I ask that you notify me when these changes occur?H3mh7b (talk) 20:29, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :H3mh7b (talk) 02:42, April 9, 2017 (UTC)Sorry, but your blocking policy seems a bit draconian to me. Maybe it isn't my place to make such criticisms, but five or more English errors doesn't strike me as a warrant for blocking. Blocking to me, at least, has always existed to be limit harassment and vandalism, things of that sort. It just seems unjust to block people for making errors, especially when they can be fixed.H3mh7b (talk) 02:42, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Episode 9198 Hi David, I was just looking at episode 9198 and realised that under the cast list David Neilson. I was about to change it and thought I'd check with you in case it was an error on the credits, and not a typo?1234567jack (talk) 20:27, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, yes it was my mistake. Had it been a typo in the programme, we would note the error. David (talk) 20:42, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi. This is new to me. Vote Amelie In KCP 2014 (talk) 15:59, July 17, 2017 (UTC)Lilly Ari MistyVote Amelie In KCP 2014 (talk) 15:59, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Dirk and others Hi David, I have seen that the Dirk page has been deleted. I don't know what happens in these situations but should the images be deleted too? These are in UncategorizedFiles. There's also a photo of Max that someone uploaded then changed their mind. 1234567jack (talk) 08:30, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Did you want me to help[ on the wiki? <3 Hello, David! I'm looking if you want me to help with the wiki! Inform me later. I'm always upto date with watching the episodes, too! 15:51, September 22, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 15:51, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Deirdre Barlow's quotes Why did you remove all of Deirdre's iconic quotes, (Audrey Roberts Noise)?Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 07:18, September 24, 2017 (UTC) AS Death 23/11/16 Andrew Sachs has died on November, 23 2016 caused by dementia. And I can't get into editing it. It was publicly released on 1/12/16 :) ♥ 16:28, October 13, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) :Thank you! You should be able to edit that page as it's unprotected. David (talk) 21:40, October 13, 2017 (UTC) It isn't 09:46, October 14, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) :Which page are you trying to edit? David (talk) 11:16, October 14, 2017 (UTC) The 23th of November page why? :Ah - I thought you meant Andrew Sachs. Protection has been removed. However, we don't generally put births and deaths of guest cast on those pages. David (talk) 17:20, October 18, 2017 (UTC) 2017 Do you adding Katy's death to the yearly overview because it is protected. 19:28, October 18, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 19:28, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey David, I noticed that the procedure to create a certain infobox (outlined at http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character) does not work and there is not a conversion tool for this particular infobox. Can you advise me on how to create one? Regards, Henryjacobs (talk) 21:16, October 23, 2017 (UTC)Henryjacobs :We have all the infoboxes we need at the moment on this wiki. David (talk) 21:36, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Iain Rogerson memorial or not? It is with great regret that I announce Iain Rogerson - who played Harry Flagg from 2002 to 2004 - has passed away. Should we add a tribute on the homepage or not? Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 14:47, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :I'll put something up. David (talk) 08:55, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 14:41, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi David, Could you just clarify that the recent edit made by a Fandom User on Peter Vaughan about an hour ago? It appears to be incomprehensible and irrelevant to the article subject. Thanks. Poppyisacat (talk) 18:21, November 1, 2017 (UTC) FANDOM USER- CP's This user has created Jim Webster, Mary Baldwin and many more. Can you delete these, please? 19:35, November 20, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Upgrading Deirdre Barlow to "Good" status I tried to upgrade Deirdre Barlow's page to "Good" status earlier today; however, the table of appendices didn't come out correctly. What do I do? Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 10:34, November 25, 2017 (UTC) :Copy and paste the format from one of the other pages which has one - Elsie Tanner, Phil Jennings, Jackie Ingram, Steph Barnes. All of our tables use the same format, with the green header. David (talk) 22:20, November 26, 2017 (UTC) the two soap wikis (us and ED) For once we have all pages of episodes up and live for people to read. And The Dales Wikia have 3 to still to go live excluding the unaired episodes for this week. 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 16:10, November 27, 2017 (UTC)♥123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 16:10, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :6 episodes a week is a lot to keep up with! The Emmerdale Wiki is a great site. David (talk) 18:16, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I know! I get confused (still) when CS, ED and Neighbours are airing. (Yes, I've begun watching Neighbours for RT's quest stint in Feb 2018.)18:51, November 27, 2017 (UTC)18:51, November 27, 2017 (UTC)~ :::That's the Emmerdale episode pages now updated to the end of last week 123! Six episodes a week is certainly a lot to keep up with, plus I was abroad last week so there was a backlog of episode pages, including a couple from the prior week. Aks6609 (talk) 21:32, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Aks I wasn't referencing you tbh. I was referencing the Wikia in general. 15:58, November 28, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Why This Wiki is Broken: An Open Letter to Administrators :H3mh7b (talk) 17:51, December 9, 2017 (UTC)How is this wiki made to expand if we must first spend time asking for permission, and then despite our efforts to grow this wiki to it's potential size, one of you administrators can just come along and delete all of our progress, no questions asked? I've done a bit of research, and in the past, when people ask reasonable questions about why their work as been deleted, you simply reply that you are administrators and therefore, you are in control. When they continue to protest, you block them. This doesn't seem like the most efficient way of doing things. :That isn't to say that my page should not have been deleted, but to do without question, especially as it seems to be following in a similar "approved" page, (Suicides) does not seem reasonable, as the page I created helps readers to navigate. It isn't something that could stir up counter-productive debate as in the case of Murderers as the rules are extremely straight forward. I am as ready as the next person to dedicate my time to growing this wiki to the height of its potential, but I don't see how deleting pages, simply because they weren't "approved" prior to their creation helps to do this. I have no choice but to conclude that you simply like to be in control. :I am willing to hear your side of the story, but bear in mind that I do have my limits. I want to work with you, not against you, but at the moment, you are forcing me to do the latter. I hope we can work this out, but if I feel that this model has not been approved, I want you to understand that I will contact the appropriate channels.H3mh7b (talk) 17:51, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :H3mh7b (talk) 23:49, December 9, 2017 (UTC)My intent was not to threaten, it was to warn and to make my case clear. I hope that I am understood. I thought that I had asked appropriately, clearly I hadn't. David said "without approval or clear precedent" I thought that I had the latter, and when I did ask for permission, no response was recieved. When I say "broken", I mean in recent times. I am glad to hear of your success, I just thought that you knew your responsibility. Your rules appear to serve no clear purpose other than that of control. This is an oligarchy, don't pretend it isn't. "All parties". Is it not telling that more than one editor has had complaints? The appropriate channels may not do anything, but they shouldn't have to. This is your wiki, do you honestly want it to stand for what is seen as a facist counter-productive model that is only helpful if you are an administrator or bureaucrat? The only way to make significant progress in expanding this wiki is if you are one of the higher-ups, so to speak. All that I ask is that you take this into consideration. I have spoken with many other editors, and they feel the same. I would like to work with you, but this is going to be difficult if things do not change.H3mh7b (talk) 23:49, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Nuttall's Brewery Hiya just wanted to let you know if you go onto the second episode aired on 18th July 2016, at around 13:03, you can see the "Nuttall's Brewery" gates opposite Leanne's house (I think this is Rosamund Street). Don't know which page it should be on but I can't seem to find it on here anywhere so thought I'd let you know :) :Thanks! Nuttall's Brewery is along from the kebab shop and taxi office in Victoria Street, behind the gates - in the real world, it was the back of the Museum of Science and Industry on the old set (which the new one has faithfully replicated). David (talk) 10:44, December 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for clarifying that for me :) Danielroxheaps 11:27, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Lack of Resoponse H3mh7b (talk) 03:56, December 14, 2017 (UTC)I want to continue this dialogue and hopefully work toward a solution, if you do not reply I have no choice but to assume that you simply do not wish to admit what are, in my eyes, blatent issues with this wiki.H3mh7b (talk) 03:56, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry I know you're not talking to me, but over at the Emmerdale wikia we were considering removing the murderers category, and on the Brookide wikia no murderers category is allowed to be created. This is because it can cause debates on whether a character murdered somebody, whether it was accidental, or whether watching someone die (like Phelan did to Michael) should be counted as murder. Danielroxheaps 11:30, December 14, 2017 (UTC) ::We had the same issue with it which is why we don't have one. David (talk) 11:36, December 14, 2017 (UTC) ::H3mh7b (talk) 22:06, December 15, 2017 (UTC)To me it's pretty simple, if character's death involves another person, the other person in question is a murderer. I'm not even looking to start a page of that description, I'm looking to start categories pages almost identical to the approved "suicides" page, with the same intent. If that isn't "clear precedent", I don't know what is.H3mh7b (talk) 22:06, December 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, I think it's murder if either it was intentional, or could have easily been prevented (eg: shoving someone to the ground, drink driving). And disagreements like these lead into arguments, and it's so much easier to just remove these categories entirely. Whereas suicide, it's whenever someone brings their own life to an end, which pretty much everyone understands. Danielroxheaps 02:22, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::The fact that it's open to interpretation is reason enough not to include it. David (talk) 10:16, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::H3mh7b (talk) 18:05, December 16, 2017 (UTC)If you subsititute the name with "killers" like what the EastEnders wiki has done, then intention does not matter and it becomes incredibly simple. Thus, the category helps readers to navigate the wiki.H3mh7b (talk) 18:05, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::But then isn't killers pretty much the same as murderers? Danielroxheaps 19:57, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::H3mh7b (talk) 21:21, December 16, 2017 (UTC)No, because intention is irrelevant. If they are directly responsible for a death, they are a killer.H3mh7b (talk) 21:21, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::H3mh7b (talk) 04:22, December 20, 2017 (UTC)So... is that it, then? Is this the "professionalism" you speak of? Can I go forward with these categories, your lordship, or am I not permitted to? Do you want this wiki to prosper and grow, or is this about power? I'm sorry, but I've reached my wits end. This goes beyond giving instructions, this is hindering the growth of your wiki. The Breaking Bad, and Star wars wikis are superior and far more advanced, why? Because their admins don't act like roadblocks.H3mh7b (talk) 04:22, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::He's already given you an answer, he said conversations like these are why the Coronation Street Wikia are better off without the category Danielroxheaps 21:31, December 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::H3mh7b (talk) 00:47, December 21, 2017 (UTC)Not the others I proposed. In fact, he said that 2/3 of these admins think my suggestions "have some merit". None of these high and mighties make any sense.H3mh7b (talk) 00:47, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello I have seen 15th of May(2) slightly edited where the cast is. I'm not sure whether it's a mistake on my part or already there. Please edit. Anonymous 25th July 1973 Hi, you wouldn't happen to either have this episode or the scene where Elsie is knocked down? Sorry for the question being unrelated to Corriepedia. Danielroxheaps 10:32, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :There are some clips from this episode in The Life and Loves of Elsie Tanner, which is where our image comes from. David (talk) 14:55, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Brilliant! Thanks so much! This site is fantastic, you all have worked really hard over the past nearly ten years! Danielroxheaps 10:32, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Sorry me again. I can't seem to find it anywhere. You wouldn't happen to know where you got it from? Thanks Danielroxheaps 02:39, January 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::Mine was a VHS transfer. It was on Youtube at some point but doesn't seem to be there anymore. David (talk) 11:10, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::Thanks. One last question - do you know which episode Alf Roberts accidentally rammed a police car whilst travelling down the wrong end of a one-way street? I'm pretty sure it's sometime December 1996 but not sure on the episode. Thanks so much Danielroxheaps 08:43, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::::It was in Episode 4099 (29th November 1996)! David (talk) 10:09, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Thank you! And thanks very much for all your help! Danielroxheaps 22:27, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again but I asked JT about this Coronation Street explosion https://youtu.be/EyEwUsQK7Zc?t=56s which he was unsure which episode it appeared in. It's the only explosion in that entire video I can't find. Would you happen to know? Thanks Danielroxheaps 03:17, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey! I'm here representing the Vanguard team, just asking if you would like to adopt the Portable Infobox tool here. See User talk:Jtomlin1uk#Portable Infoboxes for details, I asked him already and he thought some others would like to take a look!-- Technobliterator T' ' 01:00, March 15, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me! The width of the infobox draft was slightly increased (to the standard 270px) to improve readability; the height increase is a result of additional interior padding, for the same reason. As for the image size, the images in PIs are calibrated to the standard infobox width. We can reduce it to less than the default, but it will lead to image distortion for lower resolution ones (i.e. those that predate the HD era), so we don't normally do that. Normally communities don't mind (or notice) these changes, but if you're sure you want the old width and reduced image size we'll respect your choice (if you're comfortable with the result).-- Technobliterator T' ' 16:42, March 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Fair enough. We've made the changes requested, what do you think now? (use ctrl + F5 or clear your cache if you're not noticing the image or size being different)-- Technobliterator T' ' 01:01, March 20, 2018 (UTC)